


Desperate Need

by withasideoflesbian



Series: Late to the Drabble Tag 6 Party [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: not sure what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Once Upon A Time: Emma/Snow - bursting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Need

She’s straddling Snow, begging for release. Just not the release she wishes she would like to be begging for.

“Puhleeeeease Mommy. Pretty, pretty please. I’m really starting to feel the need. Like really, really.” Emma’s wiggling now, making a show as if to make the move to leave Snow’s lap without permission.

“Uh-uh Emma. You know better by know.” Two frim hands on her waist hold Emma in place. “What are the rules?”

Emma shifts again before she answers “I can’t go until Mommy says so.”

“And what does Mommy say, Baby?”

“No. But I don’t see why no-“ Emma is interrupted by a tight squeeze to her waist.

“Mommieeeeeeeeeeeeeee” It’s coming out like a desperate whine “Mommy please.” The next part is barely more than a whisper “Mommy, I don’t know if I can hold it any longer. Please, please let me go.” Snow’s response is quick and only spoken slightly louder than Emma’s previous whisper.

“Would that be so bad, Emma? Really?” Emma nods so frantically, Snow worries that her head might fly off. Another slight squeeze and “Come on Emma, let it go. Trust Mommy, Baby.” And with that Emma follows her orders, eyes squeezed, red faced, she lets the relief wash over her as she empties her bladder.


End file.
